


【恶魔城，LoS】猫

by DJ006



Category: Castlevania: Lords of Shadow
Genre: M/M, PWP
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-17
Updated: 2014-09-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:53:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23231263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DJ006/pseuds/DJ006
Summary: Gabriel/Trevor Belmont，pwp。基友们的点文。这里的加百列不是加papa，是一只可以变化为人的猫咪，当然他的人形是加papa的模样。完成于14年9月。
Relationships: Gabriel Belmont (cat)/Trevor Belmont
Kudos: 1





	【恶魔城，LoS】猫

房间里几乎没有饰物的存在。铺设有粗糙砖石的地面扩展延伸至门外，壁炉内堆砌着半燃的柴禾，火焰于其上翩跹婆娑，间或传来爆裂地噼啪声。夜阑人静，唯有一张充当地毯的熊皮，被丢弃在餐桌脚边，瞪圆了它晶石伪造的眼珠，大口半开，虚张声势。  
特雷弗半倚半坐在二楼卧室的床上，他深吸一口气，面前的加百列正猫着腰向他压来。对于一只猫来说，加百列的体型太过庞大，不过既然此刻他化为了人形，那也不可与普通猫咪混为一谈了，特雷弗混乱地想道。  
像是察觉到了饲主芜杂的思绪，加百列抖动了两下绒耳，凑近长发战士的脸庞，舌尖沿对方的颧骨线条刮下，停留在唇角处打转。特雷弗颤抖着阖上眼，让加百列带有软刺的舌头游进他的口腔，唇齿厮磨。猫贪婪地吮咬着青年脆弱的粘膜，粗糙的舌体唤醒了疼痛和欢愉，欲望升腾乱窜。特雷弗无法抗拒这般燥热，即便他明白一切只是出于猫的本能。  
特雷弗勉强用手臂支撑着上半身，不至于瘫软在床。粗砺的胡茬摩擦过他的下颚，加百列露出锐齿，津津有味地啃噬起饲主的喉结，被刺破的皮肤沁出血珠，猩红混杂着白涎被卷吞入腹，仅余几道湿痕。猫略比人类高的温度灼烧着特雷弗，他情不自禁探手搂紧加百列的脖颈，但对方不适地扭动起来，“怎么？”长发青年微侧过头，随即察觉，“这样呢，舒服点吗？”他松开双手。感到后颈上的压力被撤走后，长有猫尾的男人低咽了几声表示满意。  
“果然……”你只是猫而已。  
静脉血管膨胀翻滚，凝固的空气宛若被煽惑，碾轧过飘来荡去的烛光魅影。  
猫耳周围与棕发同色的茸毛因呼吸的流转而惴惴不安地摇晃，加百列甩摆长尾，柔软的尾尖反复骚弄长发青年的腹股沟，爪子胡乱地抓挠对方的胸腹肌肉。特雷弗忍痛低嘶一声，被爪刃描摹的部位有如针刺刀割，但加百列置若罔闻，仍毫不留情地用锐利的牙齿啃食其凸起的锁骨，顺着肌理纹路往下含住饲主的乳首。特雷弗咬紧牙关将漫溢的呻吟声咽了回去，他颤抖着按住加百列的肩膀推开了他，狎昵太过忘形，此刻的骑士清晰地感受到了抵着自己大腿内侧的肿胀。  
加百列按捺不住地蹭着他，呜咽着要求饲主抚慰他的阴茎。青年逼迫自己将手覆上宠物的囊袋，掌心细细摩挲过紧绷的表皮，他口干舌燥，羞耻伴随着快感砰訇湍涌。猫的性器愈发坚挺可怖，纤细的硬刺根根竖立，或许特雷弗应该庆幸加百列转为人形后一丝不挂，他无须困扰如何褪去衣裳。指腹擦过湿润的前端，加百列猛然弓起身，把下体朝青年手中送去，他欲壑难填，疏于自制，只想要更多的触摸。  
几束倾斜的菱形光柱扑打上猫耳男人精壮的腰背，特雷弗越加心神恍惚，燥热蔓延至他的脸颊，情欲像晚春的星辰一般熠熠生辉。他看见加百列棕色的发丝在空中翩然飞舞，毫无察觉自己已被对方推翻在床。猫埋首骑士的颈间，舐舔嗍吸，尖爪时不时拨揪身下人的长发。甜腻感夹杂着的蚁噬似的蛰痛教特雷弗咝声不止，他迷糊中想到，假如不及时阻拦，一定会留下难以消除的痕迹。  
“够了，加百列。”特雷弗倏地抬手推开他的猫，加百列歪了歪脑袋，蓝眸充满困惑。  
长发青年无暇顾及这可爱的反应，他挣扎着起身，自床头柜里找出润滑液和安全套，他从没指望加百列能帮他做这些。  
沾了润滑的手指谨慎地刺进下穴，另一只手则反射性的抓紧身侧布料，虽然特雷弗不是第一次这么做，但他的青涩并未减轻分毫。青年缓缓抽出手指，挖取了更多的润滑液，蹙着眉头再往内探入第二根，手指依次增加，肉壁因扩张而变得黏滑，极具吸附力。青年不可抑制地发出急促的喘息，他颤抖着肩胛骨，原本跪支的膝盖不听使唤地向前歪倒。  
加百列茫然无措地磨蹭着饲主裸露在外的皮肤，突如其来的冷落令他无所适从。  
“……嘶，乖一点。”特雷弗试图劝阻爱物的纠缠，但他已大汗淋漓，四肢百骸瘫软无力。  
热度以两者肌肤相亲之处为中心散射荡漾，迸发出薄雾般晦涩迷离的颤音，那些蜿蜒蜷曲的脉络轨道，湮没了理智与柔情。眼睑薄唇层层叠叠，朦胧间一派侈丽荒唐。  
特雷弗颤颤巍巍地撕开包装袋，极力按下抵触和羞耻，仔细为猫的性器套上避孕套。加百列立刻激烈地挣扎起来，指尖撕扯下体，试图拽下束缚着他的橡胶薄套，特雷弗不得不停下手上的动作，仰头亲昵地蹭了蹭猫的鼻尖：“乖，不然会痛。”当然痛的是我，他暗自在心中补充了一句。  
骑士张开双腿环住宠物的腰，左手穿过加百列的腋下，握紧宽阔的肩臂，小心翼翼地没有触及猫的后颈。另一只手扣着对方蓄势已久的勃起，引导其挺进。当龟头没入了狭窄的甬道后，特雷弗兀自松开手，一股战栗自尾骨窜起，他半是痴迷的注视着加百列的阴茎缓缓挤入自己的身体，那画面太过匪夷所思，令他忘乎所以。  
肠道刚被填满，加百列便迫不及待地开始了冲撞，兽的野性全然暴露在外。骑士狼狈地收紧五指，指甲深深嵌入其爱物紧实的肌肉，尽管包裹着一层薄套，坚硬的倒刺仍带来了难以言喻的刺激与快意。青年若一名溺水的可怜角色，被此起彼伏的惊涛骇浪所攫获，塞壬之声不绝于耳，然而他无心理会。抽插的节奏进一步增强，加百列勒住饲主的髋骨直至阴茎近乎滑出，再将整根迅速地顶入，肆无忌惮地掠夺彼此的感官。  
特雷弗长发凌乱，高昂的颔颈轮廓划成一道曲折而雅致的弧度，粘稠的汗水不断下滑坠落，耳边隐约传来呼唤声，他费劲睁开双眼，加百列形状优美的嘴唇近在咫尺。  
银牙锋芒微露，唇口开开合合，喃喃嗫嗫。  
Tre…Trev…Trevor…  
可视区域似乎被桎梏于此，特雷弗无法移开视线半寸。猛缩的甬道遽尔夹紧棕发男人的性器，加百列自胸腔深处爆出一声喑哑的咆哮，侵闯骤然停息。

绚烂的夜晚被破晓之光割裂为丝缕秽痕，空中翻腾着一股诡异而浓郁的腥甜。壁炉内的灰烬浮沉起落，焦木依旧恪尽职守地给屋内的各个角落送去温暖。特雷弗抖平一角亚麻，垂首为加百列抹去浊液，他下身同样一片糟糕。面对饲主的沉默，加百列意外地乖巧，仅仅是探舌舔弄了几下青年潮红的眼角。  
“加百列，你的名字，试着说说看，Gabriel…Ga…briel……”  
“……喵？”  
“果然……”特雷弗冲自己无奈地摇摇头，你只是猫而已。

2014-9-17


End file.
